Titanica
by xXxFreedom-WriterxXx
Summary: AU.They called it 'The Ship of Freedom' but why did young Ashley, who is about to marry a wealthy and handsome man, feel so trapped, and unhappy? Was it fate that she got on that boat and met that special person that would change her life...?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey hey hey! This is a new fanfic that I recently just made. I had this idea in my head ever since I watched Titanic few months back (And I LOVE that movie. Never cry in sad romantics, but this one touched me) and I thought, "Hey, why not make a story similar to this one but with Spashley in it? And so I did, and here we have it :).  
As the name suggests, you pretty much get the image of what the story is about (Even though all I did was add an 'a' at the end of Titanic. It isn't the EXACT story line like Titanic but for those who have seen it, you will see some similarities with the plot.  
I hope you like it, and enjoy! (Oh and _Loving you Incognito_, will be updated soon, by the way)  
**_(Don't own any of the SoN character or its story line, and I don't own any Titanic stuff, even though the story may be based a little on it, i am not copying any works from it at all. Actually there's nothing of Titanic i'm copying anyway...)_

It was just two in the afternoon when they arrived. The sun was hidden behind the blanket of clouds that shrouded above the heads of thousands of amazed people.  
"Ashley dear, could you please get my coat from the back seat?"  
Her mother, Christine, called out whilst holding her royal umbrella. They were standing in front of the largest boat ever made in history; the famous luxury liner, Titanica. She watched as crowds of people walked slowly on board, showing their tickets to the crewmen, and heaving their baggage into the boat.

"Certainly mother" Ashley replied patiently. She was about to open the back door of the New 1920 model Mercedes Benz, when she was stopped by a hand.

"Let the servants do it." A man in his late twenties said. He had green piercing eyes, and olive hair that was gelled back to perfection. Body bulky with muscle that hid beneath the elegant clothing that he wore.  
"Jack, fetch it for her, will you?" He waved his hand dismissively at him.  
Jack quickly looked up, and nodded vigorously. He handed Christine her coat, with shaky hands. Somehow he looked a little frightened to disappoint him.

"You no longer have to lift a finger, Ashley my dear." He kissed her cheek, and placed an arm around her shoulder, guiding her to where her mother was standing.

"Beautiful, isn't it, Christine?" He asked Ashley's mother.

"Oh Aiden. It's wonderful! I'd never imagine I'd be able to set foot on one. I bet the tickets must've cost you a fortune!"

"Pah! It's what I earn in a day. This is nothing, I assure you. I'd do anything, and I mean anything to make you, and your beautiful daughter happy." He looked down at Ashley.

Ashley, flashed him a smile that had little meaning.  
In all truths, she did not want to go on this huge monstrous ship. She'd much prefer to stay here in London, where her friends and everyone she grew up with were. Unfortunately, that was no longer a choice that she was allowed to make. She had to say goodbye to them all, and tell them that by Tuesday morning of next week, she would be in New York with her new fiancé, Aiden Dennison.

"Sir, did you want anything else from the bags, before I load them into the ship?"  
Phillip asked.

"No, I'm good. Just make sure it's there when I'm on the boat."

"Yes, sir!" He bowed slightly, before returning to the bags.

"Now, how do you say we get on the ship already? I'm dying to see what it looks like inside!" Aiden asked enthusiastically.

"As am I. Ashley, you're awfully quiet. Is everything all right?" Her mother asked, while fanning herself.

"I'm fine." She lied. Then she turned her gaze to the boat.  
"I'm just marvelling at how man can make such a beautiful thing within two years. Never in all my wonders did I think it were possible to create this."

Aiden laughed at her comment.  
"You'll be even more dazzled when you see the interior"

"Then, please do lead the way."She replied to him.

"All right, then let us go!" He held her tight with one arm and led her onto the loading docks where other people from a wealthy status were lining up.

"They say, that this ship is known as 'The ship of freedom'. Isn't that lovely darling?" Christine asked her daughter.

All she got as a reply was a simple yes, and that was all.

***

In a coffee house in front of the docks where the huge ship stood still in their view, a group of young adults played a game of Black Jack, that took a serious turn. Two girls and four guys sat around the table, playing out their last cards before they would have to depart their ways. Spencer looked at her cards. She then peered over her friend, Chelsea's shoulder to see what she had. A five, a ten and a four. Chelsea frowned a little at her cards, deciding whether to hit or stay.

"Im out" A man beside Spencer said, folding his cards. He pulled his cap down to cover his eyes, then folded his arms. That left three more.

"Me too" The one next to Chelsea handed his cards to the middle. Two more.

"I call all in, and tickets to a cabin on the famous Titanica." The man opposite Spencer said, pushing his deal into the middle.

"Are you crazy, Dick?! That's my ticket in their too!" His friend who had just folded hissed at him.

"Shut, up, Jackro. I bought you those tickets. I have a right to control them." His eyes never left Spencers, staring at her like a tiger on its prey.

Spencer gulped slightly and bit her lip.

"Okay, I call your bet, but I'll have to use this to make up for those tickets."  
She pulled out a watch. It was gold in colour, with an image of a crown inside the clock below the 12.

"Solid gold, made by the fine makers of Rolex. My grandmother gave this to me."  
She placed the watch softly in the middle.

Chelsea gasped at her brave bet, jaws hanging wide open. She knew how much that watch meant to her.

"I'm out too then." She said with shaky hands.

"Spencer, are you sure?" She whispered to her when she had pushed her cards forward.

Spencer just nodded bleakly, looking rather nervous.

"Okay well, let's see your cards then you two; I have a boat to catch." The dealer said, nodding his head towards Spencer and Dick,

Dick flipped his cards open. It was two kings.  
Then Spencer flipped hers. An ace and a jack.

"Read 'em and weep 'em, boys." She flashed them a smile and pulled in her winnings.

The guy still hadn't removed his eyes from the table. He looked like he had just seen a ghost. The aftershock of having lost a great amount began to pump through his body. Not a sound did he make.

"You bloody idiot! Now look what you have cost us!" His friend yelled, standing up fast then slamming his cap onto the table venting out his anger.

"The winner is the gorgeous young lady here! Now I have to hurry before I miss the boat. And so do you." He winked at Spencer, and carried his coat and luggage out of the cafe door.

"Chelsea, get your bags, your coming with me!" She told her friend.

"What? But, I haven't packed or anything!" She exclaimed.

"Oh please, even if you did pack, all you'd have in your bag is a toothbrush a bar of soap, and extra clothes. America has everything I tell ya! So there's no need to fuss about stuff like that" She said, while hurrying to grab her coat and bag and the cash that lay on the table.

"Besides we're going on the most luxurious ocean liner ever made! Not only that, I'm finally going home!"

Chelsea considered for a moment her options.

"Oh what the heck! I've got nothing to stay here for anyway!" She followed Spencer's actions and the two of them rushed quickly out of the cafe.

The two young women ran, laughing with glee, happy and still mesmerised at their luck of winning passes to the Titanica.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Chelsea yelled whilst running.

"Believe it, Chels! I can't believe we got so lucky!" Spencer pulled off her cap and waved it into the win in triumphant.

The bridge walk that joined the liner to the pier was about to break off, preparing to depart.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Spencer yelled, running across the bridge walk, then jumped onto the platform of the door. Chelsea also followed suit.

The patron looked at the two women, as if they were crazy. Especially at Spencer who was wearing nothing lady-like but a pair of grey pants, black boots an old white long sleeve shirt and a blue cap.  
Chelsea on the other hand, wore a black dress that was ripped at the bottom hem.

"Sorry ladies, no ticket, no entry." He began to walk inside, but Spencer pulled at the back of his crew jacket, making him stagger slightly backwards.

"But we've got tickets, see?" She held it in front of him, as if he were short sighted.

He took them from her hands and checked it.

"And is she your maid?" He nodded his head to Chelsea's direction.

"Um...Yes, she is." Spencer quickly replied. Chelsea bowed her head down, not in sadness but rather in respect.  
She knew how white folks regarded black people like her as scum and unworthy, but to Spencer she was her best friend and one of the most honest and true persons she had ever met.

"All right then, come along." He signalled the men to pull up the entrance door, and passed the two tickets back to their owners.

"Your room's down that way, turn to your left before you reach the end."

"Thank you, sir!" Spencer said excitedly.

"Come on Chelsea!" She pulled at her friend's hand. The both of them walked down the large corridor. It wasn't dazzling apart from the white walls and the chandeliers that were placed above their heads.

"Wow the walls are so white!" Chelsea exclaimed while touching it softly.

"Of course they are, but please don't touch them too much. You'd wreck it and make it dirty before we even leave the harbour."  
A passenger sneered at her. The two white men behind him laughed at the joke and carried on walking to their destination.  
Spencer could feel her blood boil at an immensely great heat. She wanted to punch their lights out and make them say they were sorry for making such a rude remark.  
She was about to do just that, but Chelsea stopped her.

"Spencer, leave it. I don't mind really."

"Yeah but I do! Those bastards have no respect whatsoever." She gritted her teeth while saying so.

"Look, let's just go put our bags down then we can go wander, okay?"

Spencer finally agreed, and the two women entered their designated rooms. It was small, no bigger than a bath room and not much to look at. It fitted exactly for just two people, with bunk beds on the side.

"Well, it's better than the dumpster, I always say" She said to Spencer.

Spencer flashed a weak smile.

"Well then, shall we go check the decks now?"

**Please Review, and tell me what you think about it! Do you think I should continue or not?  
Your opinions and comments are really valued and I don't mind good or bad. Sorry that the first chapter is pretty bland, but it will get even better, i swear :).  
Thank your for reading it by the way. Have a great day everyone ^^.**


	2. A beautiful illusion

**A/N: Heyas! Back with the second chapter! ****Thank you, oh so very much for all the reviews! I had 12 reviews and it was only my first chapter! You have no idea how all of you made my day, when I had so much notifications ^.^**

**Well, I shouldn't keep you waiting, but i bet some of you didn't even read this part, but enjoy!  
Oh and one more thing, the people who can see a _pun_ in the story lines, and tells me where it is in their review, I will dedicate the next chapter to them! =D  
**(_Don't own any SoN characters or story lines, and definately don't own Titanic or its content, if i have copied any.)  
_

* * *

Ashley closed the door to her room behind her, relieved that she wasn't involved in the discussion that Aiden and his 'friends' were having that involved oil companies, money and other stuff that she had no interest in.

She decided to take a short stroll towards the deck, where fresh air and the beautiful afternoon sun would be. While she walked, she noticed how elegant the interior actually was. The walls around her gleamed of pure white, with small windows that looked out to the sea. Chandeliers lit above her head glamorously and paintings hung on the walls adding a touch of vibrancy to her surroundings.

"Good day to you, madam" A man greeted her with a smile and a tilt of his hat. He wore a thick grey suit, and Ashley was surprised how he was not sweating on the brow.

"Good day to you too, sir" She smiled back, and carried on walking. Then the smell of sea hit her nose and she breathed in a sense of relief.

She was on the high deck, where only the high class patrons were allowed accessed to. A man dressed in a clean white shirt and black pants was holding a silver plate with several champagne glasses filled with beverage. He held it in front of her, asking her if she would like one.

"No thank you, it's a bit too early for me" Ashley declined politely.

She walked to wear the rails were, and placed her arms over it, watching the horizon. The sun was about to set, and the view was extraordinary. It was the only thing at the moment that made her feel free and at peace.

Seagulls squawked above her, and one person was lucky enough to have their droppings land on their head. The woman that was metres away from Ashley's left, began to wail at what she thought was her misfortune.

"That bloody bird just made me its toilet!" She yelled. Ashley watched as her maid quickly wiped the dropping from her hair.

"That's a good sign! Something good will happen to you, my dear. Should be thankful it made you it's personal bathroom!" An old man who was sitting down, yelled, while others around her laughed. Ashley couldn't help but laugh a little too.

"Leave it, Martha! I'm going to take a shower instead." And she stomped off, muttering obscenities while she did so.

Ashley tore her gaze away from the sulking woman and looked down at the bottom deck, where the middle and lower class people were situated. She watched a young girl and boy play tag with each other. Chasing the other to the edge of the deck, and laughing when one was caught and they switched roles.

_  
Oh how I envy you lucky children! To be young, wild and care free it must be so wonderful. What I would give to be in your position._

She thought to herself.  
She placed her chin on her right palm, and sighed. Then something caught her eye.

A blonde girl wearing grey pants and a white, worn out long-sleeve shirt, was talking happily to a black woman opposite her. They walked side by side, and the blonde girl suddenly did a jump, making the girl beside her laugh.

Ashley raised her head like a dog on alert. She couldn't help notice how unique this mysterious blonde looked. Something about her struck a chord deep in Ashley's heart, and she developed an ardent curiosity to want to know more about her.

There were many people who also seemed to notice that there was a coloured person on board, and that a white folk was associating with them. Though rather than embracing this new, brave behaviour, they laughed, sniggered or made crude remarks behind their back as they passed.  
The brunette on the other hand, hated how close minded and ignorant those people were, and scowled at them.

She continued to stare intensely at the blonde. Then, as if she could sense that Ashley was staring at her, the girl turned and their gaze hit one another like a magnetic spark that could no longer be controlled. She felt her breath catch in her throat, at how beautiful the blonde girl was, now that her face was in full view, gleaming in the afternoon sky.

_I never thought a woman could be so eye-catching..._

They stayed like that for a moment. It was as if the world around her disappeared and it was just the two of them standing, with only the other person within their vision. Ashley had never felt so entranced, so alive by the look that she gave her. But the beautiful moment was cut off, as a familiar voice interjected her vision.

"There she is! My beautiful brunette, Ashlina!" Aiden said, and kissed the crown of her head.

Ashley turned for a moment to greet him, but when she turned back, the woman that she had just saw was gone, and so was her friend. She cursed slightly, a little disappointed that he had to interrupt at the wrong moment.

"I beg your pardon?" Aiden asked her.

_Oh dear, I hope he didn't hear me. Make a lie, Ashley, make a lie!_

"I said are you done with your little chat?"

"Oh! Ahahah yes, I am. You should've been there! We were talking of our future plans and what to do when the dollar rises...."

But Ashley didn't bother to listen. She went looking back out to the bottom deck, searching to see where the woman had gone, but all she saw were a crowd of people standing behind the rails, watching the sun set. Not one resembled the beauty that the girl she saw, had.

_Perhaps, it was my imagination. Perhaps I didn't see her at all. That's right, Ashley, forget her. You love him, and only him. You're not a lesbian, you just find her rather attractive, that's all. Ugh the word, even disgusts you! _

"So what do you think?" Ashley heard him ask. Giving up at the thought of finding her, she finally concentrated her focus on him.

"What do I think what?"

"Well, do you want to have dinner with them tonight at the grand hall?" He gave her a perplexed look.

"Oh umm, of course." She replied, though still unsure who 'them' was.

"Great, because I already said yes."

Ashley rolled her eyes. _Then what was the point of even asking me?_"Now come along my love. There is a man who wants to give us a private tour of the liner. Tipped him a dollar, and he was no doubt very pleased." Aiden took her by the waist and guided her back into the corridors, where she would be walked back into a cage, and locking her in once again.

"Hey, Spencer...is everything okay?" Chelsea asked her friend.

Ever since Spencer saw the unknown brunette standing over the rails on the top deck, she hasn't been able to think _straight_. She knew she could feel many eyes watching her, of why some white person was talking to a coloured folk, but it was her, who watched her not of that reason, but because...well Spencer didn't have the real answer of why she did.

_In all my life, I don't remember seeing someone so beautiful..._

"Spencerrrr..?" Chelsea asked again, this time waving her hands in front of her face.

"Oh, sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked you if everything is okay, but I guess you already answered that."

Spencer smiled at her friend and apologised for being a little detached from the real world.

"Chelsea, I'm getting hungry, do you want to get something to eat down from the dining hall? I heard they're serving sloppy Joes tonight!" She asked.

They were sitting on a bench on the side of the boat, looking over the sea. The night sky was settling in, and by the watch it was five in the afternoon.

"Actually, I think i'ma head back to the cabin. I'm starting to get sick of people staring and making fun of me."  
She replied poignantly.

Spencer shared her friends sad look in her eyes.  
"I'm sorry Chelsea...Did you want me to join you then?"

Chelsea shook her head, and then stood up.

"No, no! You've done enough, just by standing by my side. Go enjoy yourself for the rest of the day. I'll manage."

"Okay, well at least let me walk you back to the cabin" Spencer offered, and stood up as well.

Chelsea couldn't say no, even if she wanted too, because she knew how stubborn her friend was.

After Spencer dropped Chelsea at their cabin, darkness spread over the sky. Night had finally settled in. She made her way down to the food hall, whistling as she did so and greeted people as they passed her.

Upon arriving at the dining area, she hastily picked up her plate and grabbed whatever food there was before her sight. She had never seen so much food of the highest standards in such a long time, and there it was, the food she had been looking forward to the most; a sloppy joe.

"God, how I've missed you." She talked to the burger that was held in her right hand.

With her plate piled full of various things, she took a seat at a table by the window and wasted no time eating.

A man in his late forties, with a rugged look, curly black hair and a smile slapped across his face, was standing beside her. He was watching her eat for a moment, with a plate of his own in his hands.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked her.

She stopped eating and looked at the man for a moment.

"Aw yours" She replied with a mouthful.

"Thank you" He said. He placed the plate before him and took a seat.  
Spencer just nodded, and carried on eating.

The man opposite her, took out his knife and fork, and placed one each on either side of the plate. Then fluffed out a white napkin and tucked it in his shirt.

"Are you with someone, or are you on this voyager alone?" The man said. He picked up his utensils and began cutting up his steak and potatoes.

Spencer gulped the food that was previously in her mouth.  
"I'm here with my friend, who at the moment is in our cabin. She lost all her appetite after how people treated her."

"Ahh, please send her my wishes and regards. It must be hard to be around such close minded and racist people."

"Wait, you know the person that I'm on about?"

"Why yes your friend, the black girl. You've been the news on the boat. A white folk associating with a coloured person, it's all that I've been hearing since three. I must say it is quite admirable, your behaviour."

Spencer said nothing. She took another bite into her burger.

"I see you've got quite a stomach there, for a young lady."

"Hadn't had breakfast or lunch, so you could say I'm a little famished"

"Ahaha! I know the feeling. See there is a welcome dinner for the highest and wealthiest patrons tonight at eight, in the grand hall, but my stomach couldn't wait that long." The man patted his stomach.  
"And besides, I like the typical Englishman's food. The fancy caviars and truffles aren't really my cup of tea"

Spencer laughed.  
"So let get met this straight, you're a wealthy man, hanging around us middle and low life class people, eating average men food, when you could be eating whatever you want? What gives? This certainly isn't your sort of area."

"Well, let's just say, I've been there before, and for a long time too, so in all honesty, these people are more of the people that I fond being around with."

The blonde girl smiled at how noble and humble the man was.  
"Sorry, but I didn't get your name, sir?"

"Oh, how rude of me! Arthur Wookridge, but please, call me Arthur." Arthur held out his hand before her.

Spencer shook it in return.  
"Spencer Carlin, and no, you are not welcome to call me Spencer" She joked.

"Hahaha, you truly are an amusing young lady."

"Thank you, Arthur, at least I try to be."

The man smiled at her, and continued eating.

Spencer drank from her glass and took a spoonful of creamy mashed potatoes into her mouth.

The two people continued to talk of their lives, until the clock struck half past seven, and it was time for Arthur to depart.

"Well, Miss Carlin, I must say, I enjoyed our chat. We should do this another time." He stood up, then pushed his chair in.

Spencer followed suit, but this time held out her hand to him first.

"It was a pleasure talking to you too, sir."

They said their farewells and departed their ways. Spencer walked out into the docks, breathing in the fresh cold air. The cold hit her cheeks the moment she stepped outside.

_Maaan, did I eat a lot!  
_She thought to herself, patting her stomach.

There was a bench that she saw, at the very front of the ship, and decided to head on over. Her hands went inside her pockets and withdrew a short white stick, filled with tobacco. A ship man on his break was standing metres away from her, smoking on his cigarette.

"Sir, do you mind if I could borrow a match?" She asked him politely.

The man agreed, and lighted her cigarette. They briefly talked, and then Spencer walked away to her designated place.

She lay down on the bench, her left arm behind her head, making it her pillow. She sucked and blew out smoke from her cigar, while watching the starry sky above her.

"The Ship of freedom huh? What a shit name for a boat." She laughed to herself then sucked one last time, before throwing the finished smoke into the sea...

**So what do you think? =D  
I know it's a bit slow, but I swear in the next few chapter's you''ll see them together A LOT more.  
Please review! AI adore all your comments, good or bad :)  
Thanks for reading it also! **


	3. How life goes

**Heyas! Back with the 3rd chapter! This one is dedicated to Yeah-That's-Right Congratulations! You read well and are somewhat fastidious. I like those who pay enough attention to things!  
Enjoy and plase review if you can. Thank you so very very much to all the reviewwer and readers who added this story to their faves. I don't think I can thank you enough. Enjoy :)  
**_(Don't own any SoN characters and I did do a VERY tiny copy from Titanic only i changed the dialogue, so yeah i disclaim that as well. Everything goes to James Cameron for this one, and I have to say I admire his work, I really do. And i've been saying this waaaay before he created Avatar.)_

* * *

"Ashley dear, why aren't you dressed? The opening ceremony is in an hour." Aiden said to his fiancé. He looked himself in the mirror, patting down any creases that seemed to show.

"These artworks are marvellous, don't you agree? I could stare at them all day and still wonder what the artist is trying to convey. There just isn't one meaning to it." Ashley replied, staring intently to a painting of a woman with black hair, standing in front of a tree with the waves close at her feet.

"You call that art? I call that a load of cheap rubbish."

"Not everything has to cost thousands of dollars to be called art, Aiden."

"You have a lot to learn, my love. So who drew that hideous thing, anyway?"

"A man called Picasso, and it is not hideous mind you!"

"Ahuh, darling do you think this tuxedo matches well with these pants?"

She sighed inwardly and closed her eyes for a moment then turned to look where he was standing. In truth he looked like the same, stuck up rich boy who would never learn to grow up.

"It look's dashing."

"Good. Now hurry along, Ashley my dear. It'd look bad if we were to be late." He swatted her bottom and laughed.

All Ashley could do was smile. She turned to one of her maids.

"Roseline dear, could you please hang this up on the wall in my bedroom? Preferably near my desk. Thank you."

"Certainly Miss Davies."

"Roseline, it's Miss DENNISON. Not Davies, please get that right." Aiden said, emphasizing on his last name.

Roseline looked nervously back and forth from Ashley to Aiden, not knowing what to say.  
Ashley rolled her eyes, and silently signified her to ignore him and carry on of what she was asked to do. After the maid had left, she looked up to the clock on the wall.  
It just struck seven.

"Time to get dressed, I suppose." This time she let out her sigh that she had held in, and gloomily made her way to her bedroom.

***

The sound of metal hitting against glass ware filled the grand dining hall. What was previously loud with commotion and chatter was now tuned down to only a man's squeaky voice.

"Ladies, and gentleman! I thank you all for attending the welcome dinner, here in the grand hall of the one and only, Titanica!

The crowd applauded elegantly after he said this.

"Now please, let me introduce to you the man who made such a grandiose imagination, into reality. The great, but not the late, Arthur Wookridge!"

Another applause, but this time, a man in a blue suit, with curly black hair emerged from the crowd.  
Ashley watched as he got up on the small stage, shaking the small man's hand.

"Thank you once more, for attending and being patrons among the very ship in which I have designed myself. Though, credit should also be given to the men who also made my dream come true. They worked day and night making it comfortable for every one of us on board Titanica."

"I hope you enjoy yourselves tonight, and eat till your shirt button pops off your full belly."  
The man called out, while people laughed at his friendly comment. He held up a glass filled with the finest champagne above his head, and drank.

The crowd dispersed and made their ways to their designated tables, where food was already put out before them. Aiden pulled out Ashley's chair, waiting for her to sit. She thanked him for his chivalrousness.

"So I say to him, Sir, if you don't like the product you can leave the store, and he smashed the pot against my window!"

"Well how rude!"

"I dare say so myself."

"And what did...."

Ashley zoned out from the discussion that was occurring around the table. She felt like she didn't belong. That everything around her was fake and unreal.

_I feel like I'm screaming but nobody, not one single person can hear me. I can no longer sit here and hear these people talk of nothing but how good their lives are._"Mother, may I be excused?" Ashley got up, her sea green dress flowing beautifully as she did so.

Christine looked up at her daughter and gave her a puzzled look. The other people around the table, including Aiden, stopped what they were doing and looked at Ashley as well. This made her cheeks slightly burn from all the attention.

"Why...certainly dear. Do you feel not well?"

"Erm...Yes, I suppose a little seasick. I'll be out on the deck for a little while." She replied, then tucked in her chair.

"Did you want me to escort you then?" Aiden asked, beginning to stand up.

"No, please, I'd much rather be alone."

"Well...all right don't be too long, then."

Ashley didn't say anything. She walked out of the grand dining hall as fast as she could, and once she had gone past the entrance doors, she ran like her life was on the line, crying as she did so. She pushed past people, not really caring if she had hurt them or not, after all there was no point anymore to actually care...

Meanwhile, Spencer was walking towards the back deck of the boat, whistling and clicking her fingers to a tune that always made her happy. She greeted people that passed her, and bid children goodnight whose mothers and fathers were ushering them into their cabins.

"And that's the way life goes..." Click click.

"I say, I say you ain't no-woah!" Spencer felt her being shoved forwards. Luckily her feet found balance and she didn't fall.

"Hey, watch where you're going, will ya?" She growled over her shoulder, but all she caught was a glimpse of brown, curly hair, and a sea green dress that flowed with the wind, running towards the back of the ship.

"Ntch, and they say I'm rude." She patted herself down, checking if she was hurt, when her eyes saw something on the floor. A white purse glittering with crystals on top of it, lay there.

"Guess she really must've been in a rush."

Spencer quickly bent down and grabbed it, then ran after the woman, who was now way ahead of her. She ran up the small set of steps, up onto the back of the deck. There was no one there, except the girl in the green dress, leaning over the rails.

Glad that she had finally found her, she slowly made her way to where she was.

"Miss, you dropped your bel-"

The woman jerked her head towards Spencer, eyes glistened with tears. Her face expressed one of sadness and grief, but frightened nonetheless. Then suddenly Spencer remembered who she was, and her beauty suddenly took the breath away, that she was previously so catching.

"Don't you dare come any closer. I'll jump, I swear I'll do it!" The girl yelled at her.

"Okay, okay! I just...wanted to give back your purse, but I guess it seems like you don't need it anymore..."

Spencer slid slowly to her left, edging closer to the rails, and bag still in her hand.

"I told you not to come any closer!"

"I'm not! I'm just going over here, see?" She replied calmly to the distressed girl.

_What happened to this beautiful girl that made her feel like she had to jump off the back of one of the greatest ocean liners ever made?_"So umm....do you mind if I watch?"

"Watch what?" She asked Spencer with a perplexed look. Spencer watched as she wiped her tears from her face and drew in a small sniffle.

"Well watch you jump, of course."

"What are you, mad?"

"Umm...with all due respect ma'am, I'm not the one who's about to jump out of a huge ship, here."

That got the woman quiet.

"But, I guess I am." Spencer began to take off her hat, letting her blonde hair flow down her shoulders.

"Because if you jump, ima have to jump in after you too." Then she took off her jacket and placed it on the floor beside her.

"You wouldn't." The brunette said in disbelief.

"Try me. But you know, there are other ways to kill yourself. This method you're trying here" She nodded down to where the sea was "it's going to be long and painful. Worse than death actually."

The brunette looked down at where the waters were, waves angrily lashing against the ship. She then looked up to gaze at Spencer.

"And how would you know?"

"How would I know? Well when I was in Alaska with my cousin, we were skating on the lake across his farmhouse and it would be covered in ice cold sheets during winter or after a blizzard, you know when it freezes over and you get that-"

"Yes I know what you're on about!" The brunette snapped at Spencer.

"Okay...Well the ice broke, since I stupidly jumped on it and I pretty much plunged deep into the waters below me. It felt like a thousand knives were poking into every part of my body. I couldn't breathe and worst of all it was so cold, I thought I was already frozen and dead."

The brunette didn't realise it, but Spencer was now only a metre away from her.

"So I really don't want to relive that experience again, but I do what I have to do." She sighed, and began unbuttoning her shirt.

"But you can pull me off the hook here, you know? That'll save the both of us the trouble of screaming our lungs out in pain."

"You don't have to jump after me. You could...you could just pretend like you didn't see anything!"

"Oh but I can't. I'm already involved, and may I add you'd already have jumped by now, miss." Spencer smiled at her. She was now very close to the woman, and within an arm's reach to catch her, should the brunette stupidly do it. The woman looked over her shoulder and sighed in loss.

"So why don't you...come on back over huh?" She put out a hand slowly in front of her, so that the woman would latch onto it.

The brunette hesitated for a moment, before closing her eyes. Then she slowly reached out for Spencer's hand and grabbed it.

"That's it, I gotcha. Now slowly... turn around..."

The girl opposite her did as she was told. Now they were facing each other. Their breaths created misty fogs between them from the cold air that rubbed against their skin.

_She smells so sweet up close._ Spencer thought.

"There we go. So what's your name then?" Spencer asked the brunette.

"Ashley. Ashley Davies."

"Well it's nice to meet you, Ashley. I'm Spencer Carlin. Now I want you to climb over slowly okay?"

Ashley nodded, but as soon as she tried to get on the first ledge, she tripped over her dress and lost balance. Spencer with fast impulse, quickly grabbed strongly onto Ashley's arm. Her veins popping out of her forehead as she struggled to keep a hold of her. The brunette was now dangerously dangling a hundred feet above the rocky waters.

"Arrrgghhh! Please, don't let go of me, please!" She shrieked at Spencer.

_Shit, shit, shit! This isn't good! Come on Spencer, where's your strength? Don't you dare drop her!  
_  
"Listen to me, listen to me! I swear to you, I will not let go of you no matter what! Now pull yourself together and try to climb while I pull you up, okay?!" She yelled at her.

_Come on, Spence! Pull!_

No luck.

"SPENCERR!" Ashley cried out helplessly.

Spencer began to panic; her arm feeling like it was going to break any second now.

_God, give me strength! Come on Spencer, for fuck sakes!_Then as if the lord was listening to her, she found the hidden strength that she was so earnestly trying to conjure moments ago. With both hands she pulled like there was no tomorrow, ignoring the sharp pains that shot through her arms and down her back.

"Uggghhhaaaarr!" She yelled out into the night air, pulling Ashley with all her might.

That finally did it. As soon as Ashley was in Spencer's arms, both women toppled down onto the floor of the back deck. Ashley was on top of Spencer, each huffing and sweating profusely, glad that they were out of a dangerous situation.

"So, did you... want to... do that again?" Spencer asked the woman who was on top of her.

_Should I also mention that we're in a rather intimate position, considering we're both women? Maybe not. For some reason I like the feeling of her body against mine._

"You seriously... are crazy." Ashley replied through breaths.

"So that's how they teach you to say thank you, to the people who save your life, huh?"

Ashley laughed, and Spencer could feel her stomach bob up and down against hers as she did so.  
She pushed herself off her elbows so that their gaze was eye to eye, but making sure Ashley's body was still on top of hers, scared to break their contact.

_Her eyes....her eyes are so...there are just no words to describe it. Just this feeling I get when I look into them...What is that feeling?_

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Their hearts stopped a beat, fear running through their veins....

**A/N: So there was alot more dialogue then there was detail in this chapter. I don't really believe it was a great chapter, (sorry if it dissapointed you ) but i'm getting there! And as you have read, there was some minor parts where i copied it from the movie.  
Writing two fanfics at once i found out, isn't a simple thing to do, but I love writing anyway.  
Please Review! Thanks ^^.**


	4. Captured Hearts

**Heyo everybody! Sorry for a very slow update. I'm moving houses so it's been a pretty hectic week for me, plus I'm starting school in less than six days so you can say I've been pretty busy.**

**Anyways no more waiting heres the next chapter, hope you enjoy. :D.**

* * *

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Their hearts stopped a beat, fear running through their veins....

Ashley quickly pushed herself off the woman below her and stood up. Spencer also quickly stood up, brushing herself as if she was before the Queen.

"You ladies all right? We heard screaming and we quickly ran to see what was wrong." A man in a navy blue uniform asked. He adjusted his hat to get a better look at the two. Behind him three other crew men stood to see if there was anything wrong, as well as few passengers that were on the ground deck of the back ship.

"Uh....errmm well you see-" Spencer began.

"Move aside! I said move aside!" A man bellowed, pushing past the small crowd that formed around the two girls.

"Ashley my dear, are you okay?! Someone said you were in trouble, I nearly had a heart attack!" He quickly moved to where she was and pulled off his coat to put it around her. He pushed Spencer aside while he did that.

"I'm fine Aiden." She replied not looking at him.

"But you look so pale, like you've seen a ghost."

"Just cold, that's all"

"Do you need anything? I'l get it to you right away."

"No, I'm quite all right."

Spencer watched, along with the other people around them, the two people quarrel.

"Really, it's okay-"

"Nonsense! Someone get my fiancé hot tea with lemon, now!"

"I said I'm fine Aiden! Good lord, do you not have ears?" Ashley screamed.

That finally got him silent.

"I-I'm sorry." Ashley apologised.

Aiden said nothing. Rather he looked at her in shock. His face flushed red underneath the starlit night sky. From the cold or from embarrassment only he would know.

He then finally turned his head to where Spencer was. Fury flashed vividly in his eyes.

"You! What did you do to her?!" He dangerously asked.

Spencer looked at him as if he was crazy.

_Why don't you ask yourself that, instead?_ She thought in her mind.

"She didn't do anything, Aiden." Ashley pulled him back by the hand.

"Pardon me madam, but I believe you were in the middle of explaining to us what happened, earlier?" The old man inquired Spencer,

"Oh, um yeah, well see, what happened was-"

"I went a little overboard, that's all" Ashley intercepted.

Everyone now turned their gaze to her.

"See I was...I was standing on the rails, looking at the sea. I guess I bent over a little too far and I-I slipped...nearly falling off the boat, but luckily, Miss..Miss..." Ashley was trying hard to remember the blonde girl's last name.

"Carlin" Spencer helped her.

"Yes, Miss Carlin here saw me and rescued me. If it were not for her, I would highly doubt I'd be on this boat at this very time." Ashley finished, with a few stutters from the cold wind that began to brew.

"Is this true, Miss Carlin?" The man asked her.

Spencer stood there for a moment, looking at Ashley not knowing what to say. Ashley could sense Spencer's puzzled mind but signified her to agree with the story, in which she did.

"Er yeah. You heard the lady."

"Well then, that makes this young woman a hero!" He declared loudly.

The crowd around her applauded at Spencer's courage. She smiled at them and even took a bow.  
Aiden on the other hand didn't know what to do or say. His butler Roger stood beside him. Not clapping either, rather waiting what his Master's wishes were.

He wanted to get away as soon as possible, but he wasn't so fortunate.

"Umm, sir, perhaps a kind reward for the young lady here?" One of the shipman, who had noticed him sneaking away from the crowd, suggested.

"Oh umm of course. Roger, give him a twenty will you?"

"A twenty? That's the price you pay for the woman you love?" Ashley scoffed at him.

Looking rather uncomfortable at the crowd who now had focused his attention to him, he cleared his throat.

"My beautiful Ashley is not pleased, what to do, what to do....Ahh I know." He flicked his index finger and made his way to Spencer.

"I will give you a hundred, a bottle of the finest wine and an invitation to be our special guest at tomorrow's dinner, which I am holding in the Grand Hall." He said to Spencer, holding out his hand for her to shake.

For a second, Spencer wanted to smack the man in the face for his arrogance and rude behaviour from before, but the reward was too good to be passed, plus she would be seeing her again.

_I'd much rather if you gave me her as a reward though._

She shook his hand and agreed.

"Thank you. It'll be an honour to attend." She replied thoughtfully.

"Good. Roger, please hand this lady a hundred and a bottle of Chaffrons Delingor from the cabinet."

"Certainly sir." Roger bowed slightly, as he passed him.

"Not even a thank you, damn bastard." Spencer muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Aiden asked her.

"Nothing."

He gave her one last look of disbelief then put his arm around Ashley and made his way back down the steps into the ship, but Ashley stopped in her footsteps and turned to face Spencer. She smiled at her and nodded, not saying a word.  
Spencer returned the silent gesture and watched the couple walk away, sadden at the fact that she couldn't be the one putting her arm and warming up the most beautiful girl she had ever seen...

***

That night, Spencer lay awake on her top bunk, staring up at the ceiling. It was a little past twelve and she wasn't able to sleep. Rather she replayed today's events.

_Why has a woman got me so...captured? Even when I try to close my eyes all I see is her._

She let out a frustrated sigh then rolled over on her side. She peeked underneath her, where Chelsea lay sleeping, her back facing Spencer.

"Pssst, Chelsea, are you asleep?" Ashley whispered.

"No, but I was just about to." Chelsea murmured back. She stirred slightly, and then supported herself on her elbows.

"What is it?" She asked. Moonlight poured into the darkened room, giving it enough light for them, to see each other, and Chelsea could see that something was bothering her best friend.

Spencer hopped down from the top bunk and sat next to her on the bottom bunk bed. Chelsea watched the blonde girl gather her thoughts.

"Okay, hypothetically speaking here, if I said that I was in love with a woman, what would you do?"  
Spencer asked bravely. She watched her friend register what she had just asked her.

Chelsea thought for a moment. She didn't know what to say. She had never heard a woman loving another woman before, but she had heard of two men falling for each other from where she used to live and they were killed on the spot when they were caught in bed with each other late at night. If that was how they treated same sex couples, she didn't want to imagine what would happen to her best friend, even though they were hypothetically speaking.

"Are you telling me, that you're in love with....another woman?" Chelsea asked her slowly.

"Yes...I mean NO! I mean...urrgh! I have no clue." Spencer flopped backward, with hands to her face.

"Well...In all honesty Spence, I don't like the idea of you being with another woman. Not because it's wrong or disgusting, even though in God's eyes it's a sin, but that people could really hurt you if they were to find out."

"What do you mean?"

Chelsea sighed. "You know how I was an orphan child right? Well when I was a kid, the town where I grew up in was a very...conservative Christian town. There was a man I knew that would buy me candy or clothes whenever he saw me. He was a gentle soul, kind and well respected, and never looked at me as if I were filth."

Spencer propped up on her elbows, interested in hearing what Chelsea had to say.

" Very handsome as well, I'd be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for the guy. I always wondered why he never had a wife or kids though. Then one night, while I was walking down the streets, I heard two loud shotguns go off. It came from the man's house, so on instinct I ran to it. And that's when I saw my very first pair of dead, bloody bodies, sprawled nakedly in front of me on their beds."

Spencer watched tears roll down her friend's cheek. She reached out to wipe it from her face, feeling empathy towards her best friend.

"They killed them while they were still having intercourse with each other. The man with a shot gun spat at their bodies and yelled "fucken faggots, I hope you go to hell" I stood there not saying a word, until he screamed at me to get out or he'd shoot me too. So I did. But the funny thing was a lot of people did many sins such as gambling, adultery and so much more. But It was homosexuality that seemed to top it off, and killed a man that I truly admired."

Chelsea finished her story with a small whisper. Spencer moved forward to give her friend a hug while she softly sobbed into her shoulder.

"Chelsea, I'm so sorry. I don't think I'll ever add up to how many sufferings you had to go through."

Chelsea pulled out of the hug and wiped her eyes.

"If you are in love with her, then she better be damn worth it, Spencer. I want you to be happy and alive."

"But she makes me feel happy and alive, Chels! You have no Idea, just the sight of her makes my heart race twice the times it's supposed to." Spencer said.

"Well then that's good. I'm happy for you. But I'll kill you if you get murdered because of a woman."

Spencer laughed at her friends comment.

"Whatever would I do without you Chelsea? Wherever would I be?"

"Hey now! You're the one that got us tickets back to America, you're the saviour here."

"Yes, but I was the one who put us in London in the first place." Spencer pointed out. She was never the one to be afraid to say her mistakes.

"True, but that was, what? Five years ago? What's done is done."

"God, how I love you."

"It better not be in that sort of way." Chelsea said in a serious tone

"You wish, jelly fish!" Spencer scoffed and playfully smacked her friend on the arm.

And the two girls laughed into the night sleeping beside each other till the morning sunrise...

**

* * *

**

**So there goes another chapter. It was a quick one really, since I hadn't had much time to plan cos of my busy schedule. Please review, i'm loving all of them and I would like to reply to some of them right now actually :).**

_**Yeah-That's-Right : **_Thank you so much, I hope you liked the update! :)

**_grangergirl22_**- You're awesome, simply awesome. Thanks for your many comments on my stories. :)

_**McrFreak1991: **_I love this movie as well! And the thought came to me as soon as I finished watching it! Thanks for your comment btw ;)

**_Baley-fo-life: _**Lol, well nice prediction, though it's quite obvious that he sorta will be the main obstacle for these two. Thank you very much for your review :)

**_Wylder: _**Wylder! I love your comments, and i really liked ur story that you were working on, but last time i checked it was no longer on...whyy isn't it up?  
You should repost it! And thank you for being a fan, i'm a fan of those who are fans of mine and especially to those who make great stories. (I don't think that made sense, but thank you anyhow)

**And for everyone else who read and reviewed or favourited and what not, THANK YOU so very much.  
Couldn't have done it withoout you, that's for sure :D  
Until next time, i guess!.**


	5. Walk the talk

**Yo! :) Back with the next chapter. A big shoutout to EVERY SINGLE REVIEWER and READER! You guys are BOMBASTIC!**

**I got two chapters for you, since I haven't updated in a while (but thats 'cos i've been very busy moving and im in my senior year in highschool, very sorry, but I will rarely have the time to update =[ )**

**Anywho, Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**

Ashley awoke the next morning, dazed and slightly confused as the sun's rays hit her flawless face.

She was dreaming previously of the blonde that had saved her last night and was enjoying it very much so, until she was interrupted.

"Up, young lady, its half past eight in the morning." Her mother said sternly, while separating the rest of the blinds covering the window and opening it, allowing fresh but very cold air to enter.

Ashley groaned and rolled over to the other side, getting away from the vicious morning sunlight. She was too tired to face society, and would much rather sleep in for the rest of the day, if not better, for the rest of the trip.

"I heard what happened last night. What were you thinking, standing on the rails? What are you, twelve years old? You're lucky you're still alive." Her mother spoke harshly towards her daughter.

_I most certainly feel like I'm treated like a twelve year old. And yes mother I am lucky, no thanks to you of course._

Ashley didn't make a sound but rather dozed off a little, but her mother didn't seem to allow pulled the sheets off her daughter's body and threw it on the floor. That didn't get much reaction from her.  
Ashley then felt a rather heavy slap from a belt, come across the back of her thigh, and she immediately got up from the shock of the pain.

"For crying out loud, mother! There's no need to slap me!" She yelled hoarsely at her, rubbing at the part where she had wacked her belt with. Ashley peered at it and where it was now tomato red.

"I had no choice. What kind of lady is still in bed at this time? Now hurry and get dressed, we have breakfast with the Parker's in half an hour. It's rude to be late." She said and left her bedroom with her nose held high.

_Why couldn't she just let me drop to my death last night?  
_  
Ashley thought to herself. Though in all honesty, she was glad that she was there with her that night. For the first time in what felt like a lifetime, someone was listening to her and a stranger that she came to feel very attracted to. She didn't think that she would see her again, yet alone get her name.

_I must find her today, and get to know her more. Yes, that's exactly what I will do._

She shot out of bed, and began to dress, but this time with a smile to her face and a heart full of hope.

After having breakfast with one of the most snobbish couples she had ever met on the boat so far, she left her mother to her first class social club, and went in search for the beautiful blonde.

With a huge ship that had a capacity of six thousand and five hundred passengers, it certainly wasn't easy to look for a particular person, but she spotted her within an hour, sitting down on a bench next to her friend.

Ashley thought for a moment of whether or not to disturb them. She couldn't help but notice how close they were and she felt a slight twinge of jealousy just by looking at them.

As if the blonde girl could feel her presence, she looked up and saw her. Spencer waved at Ashley, smiling brightly.

_Great, now I have no choice but to go up to her, now that she's seen me. Wait, what the hell are you on about, Ashley? This is what you wanted! Now go and march up to her, go I say!_

She swallowed thickly and walked towards them.

Spencer stood up, breathing out a misty fog from her mouth as she greeted Ashley and introduced her to Chelsea.

"Good morning to you as well" The brunette said to Chelsea.  
The two women shook hands and exchanged delightful smiles. At first it felt quite awkward for Ashley, but soon, the three of them talked as if they knew each other for a long time.

"Well," Chelsea said, slapping her palms down on her thighs and standing up,  
"I think I'm going to take a short stroll then head off into the dining area. I'll see you two later then." She gave a wink to Spencer and said goodbye to Ashley.

As much as Ashley wanted her to stay, she also wanted some alone time, with Spencer. After Chelsea left, things were pretty silent for a while for both of them, each woman wanting to say something but yet afraid just as much. They watched passer's go by for a few minutes, before Spencer cleared her throat and turned her attention towards the sea, arms leaning against the rails.

"So, ummm, I'm glad you're looking well and sane."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Ashley asked as if she were a little offended, though she was glad she was talking.

"Noooo... That's me being perfectly honest." She said, tilting her head to the side smiling brightly for the girl who was opposite her.

_Simply beautiful. No words can describe how amazing this woman makes me feel..._

Ashley looked away, blushing slightly, in which she did not want her to see. She watched a couple arm in arm, talking and laughing as they passed her.

"Do you mind if we walk while we talk?" Ashley asked, but still not looking at her.

"Depends if you can walk the walk, like you can talk the talk." Spencer laughed.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Giving her a perplexed look.

"Never mind. Come on, I'll lead the way."

_Perfect for me._

The two women walked to and from the back deck to the front deck for three hours. They never tired from the other's presence, but rather every question increased a curiosity to know the other.

"I know what you're thinking. Poor rich girl, who was ready to take her own life away when there's more than thousands out there starving, what would she know about misery?" Ashley said hands behind her back.

"No, that's not what I thought at all. I was actually thinking, what could of happen to this beautiful girl to make her feel that this was her only way out?" She replied sincerely to Ashley.

Ashley could tell from the tone of her voice and her face expression that she was being very honest indeed.

_She...She called me beautiful..._

They carried on walking for a while more, talking of all sorts of things from the weather to their childhood.

"So you are originally from America then?" Ashley asked, as the two of them sat down on a bench, tired from all the walking, but definitely not the talking.

"That's right. Born in Ohio. Ever heard of that place?"

Ashley shook her head.

"I'm afraid the only place I know so far is New York and Los Angeles, California."

"Really? Funny you say that, 'cos Chelsea and I will be heading to California to start out our new lives." Spencer said.

Ashley couldn't help feel a little sad and envious at the fact that Chelsea was indeed very close to her.

_I wish I could join you as well. Feel free and explore the many great things that I have yet to see, and I wish I could do that with you- Wait no Ashley! What on earth are you on about? You are engaged. Don't be foolish!_


	6. A biblical sense

Ashley was too absorbed in her thoughts to hear what Spencer was saying. So Spencer waved her hand in front of her face.

"Yoo hoo...Anybody home?" She asked the brunette.

"What? Oh I'm sorry, what did you say?" Ashley asked.

"I said, what are your plans once this boat hits shore?" She smiled at her softly.

"Oh...ummm well my fiancé said we'd be staying in New York for quite a while, before heading to Connecticut to possibly stay there permanently and raise a family."  
"I see...that's sounds wonderful." Spencer said.

_Believe me it's not._  
But Ashley didn't dare to say that out loud.

"Can I ask you something?" Spencer looked at her in a serious yet soft manner.

"You've been doing that for the past three hours, so why stop now?" Ashley joked.

"Do you love the guy?"

That put her off balance and wiped the smile off her face.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I asked, do you love the guy?"

"Well that's a rather rude thing to ask."

"It's a simple yes or no question."

"I don't think it's any of your business to ask me such a thing!" She snapped. She was beginning to become furious but she didn't know whether it was from her asking, or from the actual truth.

"You know, why don't you mind your own business and not ask such silly questions?"

"Why can't you just answer such a simple question?" Spencer challenged back with a smirk.

Ashley didn't know why, or perhaps she did, but didn't want to face the truth.

"You know what? I don't have time for this. You are being very rude and I am leaving." She picked up the hem of her dress and began walking away but then stopped and turned back to Spencer.

"Actually, no. This is my side of the boat, YOU should be the one to leave, so I say you leave at this instant!" She half yelled, pointing to the direction of where they came from.

"Ohoho! Look who's being rude now!" Spencer laughed.

_I'm quite surprised as to why this woman doesn't seem slightly offended by what I just said._

"Oh be quiet! Or I'll...I'll chuck this leather case into the sea!" Ashley threatened, after stealing something that Spencer was holding in her right hand. It felt warm from her touch but heavier than it looked.  
This time, it was Spencer's smile to be wiped off from her face.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I would...If I weren't so curious to see what's inside it."

Spencer smiled.  
"Then feel free to look at it, but I won't hesitate to push you off the boat this time, if you do throw it out the sea."

"Sounds like a fair deal."

Ashley briskly and roughly opened the cover. She thought she would be seeing some rather important documents, but what she saw took her breath away. Page after page it was beauty one after the other. A work of art that felt so real and so true, Ashley was left beyond speechless on how to describe it.

"Did...were you the one who drew these?" Ashley looked up at Spencer, who looked back at her in a way that made Ashley feel like she was on top of the moon. She had just seen sketched drawings of many random objects and sceneries that had such great detail and even some abstract things as well.

Spencer nodded.  
"I drew those when I was in Paris. Chelsea and I were there to try and get accepted into the Academy of Honourable Arts. We were reserved, and they told us to wait another two more years, but we were never the ones to hang around and wait."

Ashley peered closely at every detail of every image.

"It's so...unique...real...and I can't help but feel that there's a message and an emotion behind every image."

Spencer shrugged.  
"An image can mean so many different things to the viewer. When I draw, it's never for a purpose of so much about how I want the viewer to see it, but rather how my own emotions reflect back at me. Selfish as it sounds, but that's just what art means to me."

"Do you try and make a living out of it? I mean these are exquisite!"

"I've made a few sketches for some people as I travel. They pay me from a quarter to a dollar. Depending on how rich they are."  
_  
_Ashley nodded. She flipped a couple more pages before it stopped to one that captured her every attention. It was an image of a woman, who was naked, sitting by a tree looking into the river bank. Her hair flowed down to her hips, and she was holding an apple that was bitten in her right hand.

Spencer looked a bit uncomfortable at Ashley looking into that particular sketch. She didn't want her to think it was wrong or anything so she began to make something up.

"That's-"

"Incredible. Simply beautiful. Was this woman actually naked when you drew her?" Ashley interrupted her.

Now this is where Spencer didn't know what to say. To say yes she was, or that no it was in her head. She was never a good liar, so she told the truth.

"Umm, yes she was. She wanted me to draw her in a biblical sense. You know, as in Eve in the bible? See how she's naked, eating an apple? Well I sort of thought that seemed quite connected to it."

Spencer searched for any disgust or contemptuous looks in her face, but she found none.  
Then she watched Ashley close the book slowly, but still held it in her hands while looking out into the sea.

"You're a wonderful artist, Spencer." She said softly.

"Thank you...Ashley."

Then it became silent. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Not saying anything to each other but just basking in the comfortable silence that played among them only, while the rest of the passengers passed by the, not knowing that a strong, romantic connection was brewing slowly between these two women.

It wasn't until a group of three elderly women interrupted their perfect moment, fanning themselves with such fancy fans.

"Ashley dear, there you are! I would like you to meet Herma and Fraudia. Their sons own a train line and an oil industry, Isn't that wonderful?"

Ashley looked up at her mother, wincing slightly as the sun hit her eyes. She then looked at Spencer who didn't seem to take much notice of them.

"Umm yes mother that sounds very wonderful indeed." Ashley replied, standing up. She then said  
"Mother, I would like you to meet the woman who saved me yesterday. Her name is Spencer."

Spencer looked up at the mention of her name, her eyes still seeming very far away from where she actually was. Christine looked at her for a moment and the way she dressed. She made a look of slight disgust that didn't go unnoticed to Spencer.

"Ahh yes, Spencer. I actually thought you were a man, with your name and all that. Men are usually the strong brave ones you know. But nonetheless thank you for your heroic deeds." Christine put her hand out infront of Spencer.

Spencer stared at the hand for a few seconds before coming into the world of reality, and shook it.  
"You're welcome."

"Spencer will be joining us for dinner tonight, mother. Aren't you Spencer?" Ashley said

"Huh? Oh um yeah. I sure will."

Christine nodded. "We shall see you there tonight then. In the meantime" She turned her attention to her daughter "We have many things to do. Plans and dressings, time is of the essence. Come along Ashley, dear." Christine walked away, not even saying goodbye to the blonde girl.

Ashley looked displeased at her mother's request but went along anyway. She farewelled Spencer and gave her a bleak smile.  
"I'll see you tonight at seven, by the clock tower on the stairwells of the dining room."

Spencer nodded then waved goodbye to her. She sighed and looked back out into the sea.

_So then Spencer...What are you going to wear?  
_She slumped back on the bench, and then let a small nap take over her...

I** sound like a nagging old lady asking you "review, review, review". Buuut I just really want to hear your thoughts about the story.  
Thanks so much for reading btw! Until next time then!  
Have a great day :)**


End file.
